Forbidden Love
by heartbreakers123456789
Summary: Jacob has finally moved back to la push after 10 years and while he was gone Embry had Imprinted on Bella
1. Finally Home

Chapter 1 ~Finally Home~

*Jacob*

I was going back to Forks after 10 years to live with my dad Billy; it was five years since I last saw him.

"Jacob, good to see you again son."

"Good to see you to dad." I said with a smile on my face.

"Jake, is that you?" Okay I have to admit I didn't recognize that voice.

"Jake it's me, Bella." So that's who was talking to me, Bella Swan, my best friend. I hadn't seen her in 10 years maybe more.

"Yea Bells, its me."

"Good, now get your motorcycle in the garage and wait in there for me please."

"Okay, whatever you say Bells." I had no idea were this was going but I figured that there was no point in arguing with Bella. So, I took my motorcycle into the garage and waited for her, while waiting I fingered that bracelet that my mom gave me before I left. She had said that I was to put it on my ankle. I had just finished putting it on as Bella walked out.

"Jake, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Bella?" I was confused the only things that I was hiding were the fact that I was gay and a werewolf.

"That you're gay."

"Oh that, sorry, well you didn't tell me your secret." It was no shock to me that Bella had a secret, she had a lot of them. Besides I could already tell what it was, because she wasn't looking at me like the other girls did.

"Okay, fine, I'm dating Embry."

"No, surprise there Bells." Bella blushed which she rarely ever does when I talk to her.

"Bella, Jake you need to come back to the house, Charlie's here." Billy yelled from the front porch of the house. And on the note we stop talking due to the fact that both our dads' don't know the secrets.

"Jake, can you give me a ride to school tomorrow?" Bella asked before leaving the garage.

"Yeah, sure thing Bells, I need you to be here around 6 though." I told her and watched her smile turn to a frown in 2 seconds flat.

" That early? Okay fine 6am see you tomorrow." After Bella and Charlie Left it was almost 10, so I decided that day was done and it was time for sleep.

A/N:Please review


	2. First Day Back

Chapter 2 ~ First Day Back ~

*Jacob*

It was almost 6 and Bella still wasn't here. Finally, Bella arrived but she looked different, instead of jeans she was in a really tight dress. She took one look at me and decided that I needed to change. After we were done I was wearing a tight shirt and jeans.

"Alright, Bells we're leaving now before you want to do anything else to me." When we got to Forks high all the girls were staring at me, so, I went and got my schedule. Then, I headed to biology. That's when I saw him. Oh my, he was drop dead sexy. There was one seat left and it was right behind him.

*Edward*

I was talking to Alice when he walked into the room he had on a shirt that hung onto everyone of his muscles. I stopped breathing and Alice asked me why. All I could do was point to the guy that was talking to the teacher. Alice said that his name was Jacob Black and that he was a friend of Bella Swan. Then Mr. Montgomery pointed to the seat that was right behind me. As he walked by I had to turn away because it smelled like dog.

*Jacob*

After I was done talking to the teacher I started heading to my seat which was right behind him. When I walked by I noticed that he turned away and muttered dog under his breath. I started thinking back to the old legends my dad used to tell me about the vampires and werewolves. After replaying the story in my head I knew that the only people who would call me a dog were vampires. As I sat down I realized that the person who I was sitting next to looked really familiar.

"Jake, is that you man?"

"Quil?"

"No, its me, Embry."

"Hey, man I missed you. So what have you been up to for the past ten years?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out with Bella."

"Embry, Jacob is there something you would like to tell the class?"

"No, sir."

"Then I suggest you catch up after class." Needless to say Embry and I had to quit talking unless we wanted a detention. So after class Embry and I started walking in the direction of our next class when Embry decided we needed to wait for Bella.

"Hey Jake, Em I missed you so much." Bella said with a looked that showed how happy she was to be in Embry's arms since he was still hugging her.

"Hey Bells." I said when I could finally give her a hug.

"Hey Bells, I missed you to, it's a good thing we have the next few classes together." Embry said when Bella was back in his arms.

"Em, did you just say what I think you did?" I asked with a big smile on my face hoping that he had imprinted on her.

"Yea, Jake I imprinted on Bella and we have been together for 2 years now." Embry said while giving me a high five. I had a big smile on my face too because I knew that Bella had liked Embry for as long as I can remember. That's when he walked by.

"You guys had better hurry or you will be late to class."

"Yea, yea we will be there before the bell Edward." I had to laugh at Embry because he was standing in front of Bella shaking while she tried to calm him down.

"I'll turn him around and then you can start kissing him that way he doesn't phase." I whispered to Bella.

"Embry, turn around Bella wants you."

"Yeah Bells?" As soon as Embry finished talking Bella got up on her tiptoes and started kissing him. Embry joined in with it by moving his hands on to her back when I intervened.

"Um, Em you might want to stop now before you get carried away." I said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Bells, we need to stop, we will be alone at my house after school." Embry said with sadness in his voice.

"Fine." Bella sighed and then she started to walk away. Embry looked like he felt bad now cause all he wanted was to have her back in his arms safe and sound. Edward all of a sudden started laughing when Bells turned around and gave me the death stare.

"Sorry, to ruin your moment, but did you really want to be naked in front of everyone?" I asked with a frown on my face. Bella blushed and told me thank you as we finished walking into class. Since Bella and Embry were sitting together in this class I had to sit next to Edward.

*Edward*

I had to sit next to Jacob in this class so I had a good possibility of being able to figure out if he is gay or not.

A/N:Please review


	3. Enemies Meet

Chapter 3 ~Enemies Meet~

*Edward*

As I'm sitting there in class looking at this new guy, the usual signs aren't there. Now Edward why don't you just ask him. No that's a dumb idea due to the fact if he's not gay then I would have insulted a werewolf and I don't need that kind of trouble today.

" Umm… Excuse me… your names Jacob right." As I said that he turned to face me when he faced me I could really take in the effects of the tight shirt he was wearing.

"Yes that's my name and your name is…?" it almost hurt me that I was a vampire.

"Edward it's nice to meet you. How are you liking Forks?" After my question I gave him one of my toothy smiles, to maybe show him I was nice.

"Yes I'm enjoying Forks. It's nice to be back in my hometown. How long have you lived in Forks?" he asks this question so straightforward that I'm feeling as if my hope of him being gay almost goes down the drain.

" Oh not that long my family moved here only about 2 years ago. But I see that all the girls at this school have fallen for you." I say with a smile on my face. At that remark he only laughs, oh and at that moment my body felt like jelly.

"To bad none of them are my type"

" Why would you say that. You seem to have all the girls warped around your finger." His expression had changed from laughing to embarrass in at least 60 seconds.

" If you laugh I swear I will punch you in the nose." Jacob said with an anger that made me want to test him but I said, " I swear I won't laugh."

" I'm gay and these girls aren't getting anything from me!" now that was exactly what I wanted to hear.

" Now isn't that a great thing to hear. Well how would you feel about going to a movie with me and a couple of my siblings. Of course you can bring Bella and Embry, to come too." I sent him another smile that made him go speechless.

*Jacob*

"That was the weirdest thing ever. I can't believe that Edward Cullen talked to me." I said to Em after class.

" If that would have been me I would have ripped his face off." Em said to me as we went to meet Bella for lunch.

" And Em that's the difference between us. I can control my temper and you can't." and with that we started laughing and meet up with Bella. The rest of the day was pretty boring. I had a couple of classes with Bella, Embry and yes, Edward.

But after school I went to find Bella to but I opened my locker to find a note

Jacob-

I got a ride home with Embry. You can come over but if you don't I'll talk to you later.

-Bella

Well that's just great.

*Bella*

"Em I feel bad that we left Jacob at the school." I told him that as we were driving down the highway to his house. Well more like the apartment he rents because of his parents.

" Bella you know this the only time you and I have alone." Embry would have died without this place. " Still I think we should have waited for him." Just as I finished that statement Em turned off the car.

"Bella, Jake is a big boy. This was your idea. What do you want to do right now." He looked at me with those eyes.

After I thought about it for a minute I choose Em over Jacob. So I turn to him, I guess he was expecting me to choose Jacob. So it surprised him when I grabbed a chunk of hair, and pulled his mouth down to take mine in a hot and passionate kiss. As he deepened the kiss, I slide over into his lap. I could hear a moan trying to escape his throat, but as his hands starting sliding up my dress I stopped the kiss.

"Em lets go inside what if someone saw us…" I tried to finish my thought, em's mouth started moving to the hollow of my neck.

"No ones going to see us." He whispered into my neck. "Are we going to finish this when we get inside the apartment."

Oh god how could I say no. "Hell yes!" I stated as he opened the drive side door. I tried to step out but Embry scooped me up into his arms.

*Jacob*

Well this has been a great day. My two best friends leave me at the school just so they could go at it with no one home. As I'm driving home I can't help but think about what Edward had said to me during 3rd period. It almost makes me wonder why he wanted to now about what gender I prefer. I'll I could think about was the way he smelled, that icky sweet, almost bleach sent. Around any other vamp I would have been sick but in a weird way I almost liked that sent. At that thought I got the sight of him in my head. Why the hell did I care if a Vamp looked, or smelled amazing? Suddenly my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Jake where are you I thought you coming over to Embry's?" Bella voice was almost sleepy like.

"Bella what are you and Embry doing?" I asked already knowing the answer. But the answer she gave surprised even me.

"Waiting for you to get here so we can hangout like old times, even Quil's here." Now she sounded more awake and alert. Ok so I was wrong they hadn't gone at each other more like I thought they had. They went and got Quil so we all could hang.

"Okay Bells, I'll be right over." I then hung up because i had to get everything I needed for my motorcycle. As I was getting close to Embry's house I started thinking about when I last saw Quil. We had been over at his house when I mentioned that I was going to live with my mom. We hadn't talked since so, it would be nice to see him again.

*Embry*

"Bells, is he own his way?" I whispered into the hallow of her neck.

"Yea, he seemed thrilled when I mentioned that Quil was here." I looked up and noticed that she was wearing the grin that always made my heart melt. I then leaned up and started kissing her. The doorbell was ringing but I was to preoccupied to get it. Quil got it and then he and Jacob started walking to the living room.

"Get a room why don't ya!" Quil and Jacob yelled at the same time. Bella and I looked up and started laughing because they both looked like they were going to be sick. Then Quil and I started talking about the tribe, the pack and everyone else while Jacob gave us a look. That's when I remembered that he had no idea what we were talking about.

"Sorry man." Quil said with a puppy dog face. I couldn't help but laugh at them as Quil accepted Quil's apologize.

"So, whats been going on for the past ten years?"

"Well, three years ago I met Bells and then a year later I imprinted on her and we have been dating ever since." I said before turning around and placing a small kiss on her lips. "Billy and Charlie went fishing one day and Charlie found out about the wolves because as he and Billy were walking back into your house, Em was telling me when he had to go patrol the area as a wolf." Bella said pretending to hit me. "What about the pack, what's up with them?"

"Well, Sam got married to Emily and they have one kid now, Paul still is lonely and Jared is still waiting to find the right time to tell Kim that he wants to marry her." Jacob started laughing after I told him that Jared still hadn't found the right time to tell Kim that he wanted to marry her.

"He plans to ask her tonight at the bonfire." Quil said before looking at me and Jake, waiting for our reactions.

*Bella*

Quil had just said that there was a bonfire tonight and that Jared was going to ask Kim to marry him, Omg i was so happy for him because we all knew that Kim would say yes. Since there was going to be a bonfire tonight I wanted to go home and freshen up before we had to be there.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head home so that I can freshen up for the bonfire tonight."

"Okay we will see you then." Jake said as I hugged him and Quil goodbye before giving Embry a kiss on the lips.

"Meet us at Sam's house first okay" Embry said while helping me into my truck.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"I can't wait." After Embry had backed away I pulled out of the driveway and went home.

*Embry*

After Bella left I went back inside and told Jake and Quil that they need to leave.

"You guys need to leave so that I can get ready for tonight."

"Alright, we'll see you at Sam's in a bit." Jake said as he and Quil were walking out the door. After Jake and Quil left I hopped into the shower and cleaned up. I then grabbed the ring that I was hoping to give to Bella tonight and then headed to Sam's house.

*Bella*

After I got home and showered I put on jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey dad, I'm going to head down to sam's."

"Alright Bells, I will see you later tonight." Charlie said as I gave him a hug goodbye. I then hopped into my old orange truck and started heading to Sam's.

A/N:Please review


	4. Love Under Way

Chapter 4 Love Under Way

~ Bella ~

As I came up the drive I saw the house. It wasn't at all what I expected but it looked warm and homely. I wondered if I would get to meet all the La Push boys, I mean I've meet them but never all at once. Those boys always sent a chill down my spine. They were so big but the biggest had to be Jacob or Sam. It's been a week sense Jake's return home, so they guys wanted to get everyone together or as they call it the tribe. I had to pinch myself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Then I saw him sitting on the porch waiting for me. Just the site of him made my heart beat speed up. Even though Embry's parents know close to nothing about werewolves, or me. That doesn't change my feelings toward him. I parked my truck and has I hopped out of course there was an ice patch under my feet. As I went down guess who was there inches before my butt hit the ground…

"Embry!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And in a blur of speed he catches me.

"Bella you really need to learn how to be more careful." He said in that soft, velvet voice that made all the bones in my body melt in to putty.

"Why would I need to do that when I know you'll be there to catch me." With a smile on his face, and laughter that escaped his beautifully, smooth mouth. I knew that he loved that I was clumsy, to the point that he always had to be around. Embry was one of the shorted and less muscular of the werewolves. But that's what made him so perfect for me. As he pulled me up I looked into those soft, chocolate brown eyes, made me think of the first time we meet.

~ Embry ~

What's taking her so long? The nerves were bubbling up in his throat. The thing about Bella was she was the only girl for me. With the fact that I'm a werewolf and the whole imprinting thing. Jake had been back about 2 weeks now so we're getting the tribe together for a big bonfire. This will be the first time Bella will get to see everyone together. Oh great more pressure and tonight's going to be hard enough as it is.

~ Embry ~

Still with that thought in my head I could finally see the old orange truck get closer to the house. This girl, my soul mate, was the most beautiful thing in my life. With her bouncing brown hair, soft brown eyes, and those lips that looked like candy cotton pink. Those were the first things that got me hocked no her.

As I stood up she was exiting the truck and a split second before she could say anything she was falling. With the all my speed I rushed to catch her. Inches from the ground there she was hanging in my arms.

"Bella you really need to be more careful." As I looked into those brown eyes I saw the shock that I got to her before she could have helped herself.

That's when she said, "Why would I need to be more careful when I know that you'll always be there to catch me." That statement just made me laugh harder. As I pulled her up I remembered that first time we hard meet.

~ 3 years earlier ~

~ Bella ~

" Come on Bells, its time to go to school." Charlie yelled up to me. It's my freshman year. Life's going to really suck. One of the reasons would have to be the fact that the La Push kids have to come to the high school know because their school was closed down. Sometimes I really missed Jacob. He uses to live here but moved away about 7 years ago but we email each other a lot.

After Charlie dropped me off at the school, I headed to my locker. As I approach my locker, I had a lot of problems with the stupid lock. Okay I really think 6 or 7 tries is enough, so I gave up. When I turned around I saw my 1 of my 4 best friends. Angela with her long dark brown hair, and glasses, Ang is a super shy person. Her and Eric are very much the same in appearance but Eric loves to talk to people, next would be Jessica. Jess has brown hair but its like 3 times lighter then Ang's hair. Those two have been friends forever but are as different as night and day. Like I said Ang is quiet but Jess is loud and always wants to be the center of attention. Mike is the blonde, jock of the group.

When I turned away from my locker I saw Ang. So I ran to talk to her and give her a hug.

"Hey Ang!" I yelled right into her face.

"Hey Bella. How was your summer?" she asked in her quiet and shy tone of voice.

"It was okay. But I missed you guys more." My summer wasn't that good, except for when I got to see Jacob. "Hey Bella!" screamed Eric and Mike in unison.

"Hey Mike. Hey Eric." I gave both boys a big toothy smile.

"Bella, you having some trouble with your locker?" Mike asked hoping to be the hero.

"Yeah actually I am." I said giving him the okay to try and open my locker.

After about 15 minutes with both boys trying to get my locker. I was going to go to the office to get a new locker because this one wouldn't open. Then I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"Umm… excuse me but I need to get to my locker." When I turned around there stood a beautiful tan god. All muscle and long brown hair. He almost looked like Jack. But then it hit me I knew this guy.

"Sure… I have a question? Did you go to the school down in La Push at anytime?" I asked only to get a couple weird looks from my friends.

"Yeah I did. How'd you know that? I lived down there and I know for sure you didn't." he stated in a way that made him look made and sexy at the same time.

"Because I had a good friend that use to go there and I thought you might have known him?" after the question I dropped my head in embarrassment.

"Well I'll how about this tell me your name first and your locker combo and I'll tell you my name and I'll tell you what I can." Finally he smiled at me.

"Okay I'm Bella Swan. My locker combo is 31-21-11."

"Well its nice to meet you Bella. My name is Embry. And I think I just got your locker open." As he finished the locker swung open. "And what is the name of your friend?"

"His name is Jacob Black." As I said Jack's name Embry's face just dropped.

"You mean your Bella that Jake talks about every time I'm on the phone with him." "Yeah I guess so. I knew you looked familiar. The day Jake finished packing his things you and I were both there helping him." When he smiled at me I felt all the blood rush to my face.

" I remember you know. Wow it's been years. Well I'll talk to you later then."

~2 years later ~

~ Embry ~

Okay so how am I going to do this? I just need to tell her. "Bella I love you. And I have something to tell you. I'm a werewolf, and there's this thing called imprint. It means that I can't live without you. If you feel the same way awesome but if this is all to weird for you I understand." As I paced my room it had been almost 2 years sense that day that I helped Bella with her locker. I still live with my mom but that's going to change soon.

How else can I tell her that if I can't have her there's no one else in this world for me. Oh shit her truck just pulled up.

"Hey Bella!" I yelled out the front door. "Hey Embry! I got you call. What did you want to talk about?" she asked as she made her way up the steps.

"Umm… lets talk inside." I knew she could tell something was wrong

"Embry what's going on?" At that moment she was the most beautiful thing in my life.

"We need to talk. This is very important so I need you just to listen for an couple of minutes." At that Bella's dropped anyone could tell she didn't like were this was going. "Okay, the thing is… I'm a werewolf. I don't turn into this half-man, half-wolf thing. I turn into this huge wolf. I can always tell when you're around for two reasons. One, all my senses are enhanced. Second, I've imprinted on you. I know what your thinking 'this guys crazy and I should go and hide' but I can prove it if you want? There' s something else. You won't have to worry about me ever cheating because it's you and only you. " I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Embry I'm not going to run. The truth is I've loved you for along time. And I know you would never cheat on me. As for the werewolf thing I don't care. But I do have one question?" In those beautiful eyes and I knew what she said was true. "Anything what do you want to know?" I said with so much happiness that I think I scared her.

"Well, is Jacob a werewolf too. And is that why whenever I see you your always the king of the sleeping dead?" With the end of that statement she smiled at me and ran into my arms.

"Yes to both questions. Oh and did I tell you… I love you." I hugged her even titer when she started to laugh.

~ Current day ~

~ Embry ~

At the end of that flash back. We were both inside Sam's house, all of that room that him and Emily got for all the kids that they want.

"Gee Sam did you need any bigger of a house?" he gave me the look that told me to shut up now.

"Well I have to house my kids and you sometimes when you forget to pay that stupid rent. But I'm not complaining about anything."

At that we all sat down to wait for Jacob and Quil to get here. When they came through the door the food was ready.

"so Jake are you happy to be home?" Emily asked of course she didn't know Jake all that much but she had heard a lot of stories about him.

"You must be Emily and yes I'm very happy to be home again." Jake said in a quiet tone that told us he was embarrassed. At that everyone was quiet for the rest of dinner. As everyone finished we moved in to the family room.

"Hey Emily before we get into anything important I have something to say." Jared got up and walked over to Kim the girl he imprinted on last year right before I did with Bella.

"Kim I love you and it's been a year sense I imprinted on you. I have a very important question for you." With that he got onto one knee and said "Will you marry me, have children with me, make a house with me and I can give you anything you want." Shit that just sent my plans into a bad position.

"YES! JARED I WILL MARRY!" Kim screamed when Jared put the ring on her finger. She just giggled like crazy.

~ Bella ~

I couldn't believe that Jared just asked Kim to marry him. So Kim and I started talking about the wedding. But out of the corner of my eye I see Embry moving closer to me. So I turned to see what he wanted and then I saw it. The most beautiful diamond ring right in front of me.

"Bella I know you would like a big long speech like what Jared did but I couldn't think of one but I love you and I want to know? Will you marry me?" all my body froze will excitement.

"HELL YES! And your wrong I didn't need a big long speech that was totally perfect. I love you too." I wanted to scream but then it hit me how was I going to tell Charlie.

*Jacob*

While Bella, Embry, and the others were trying to find a way to tell Charlie that shes been dating Embry for 2 years and now they are getting married, and lucky me I got patrolling duty. As I was walking the treaty line, I saw a figure in the distance moving at the speed of light. The next thing I know I'm rolling on the ground teeth bared and ready to bite when I see that its Edward rolling with me. Werewolves may have sharper teeth but vampires are stronger, so I'm pined to the ground by Edward still in wolf form and he's just staring at me. So I start to struggle to get out from under I phase back and so I still under him but now I'm naked too. So I reach for my pants but I can't move my hands or arms for that matter. His beautiful face was so close to mine, I just wanted to lean up and kiss that hard, full mouth. To feel his hands running up and down my body. Then he smiled at me, so I leaned up and took his mouth with mine.

*Edward*

One minute I've got a werewolf under me teeth bared ready to fight, then there's Jacob under me, and he's naked. I look up and down that hot tan body of his, just imaging what it would be like to have my hands on him. Why does he have to smell so good. Then I feel his arms start to move to his ankle to get his cloths and I tighten my grip so he can't reach them. His mouth is right there, I wonder what he tasted like. Why is it that any other wolf smells so bad but he smells like a god. When my eyes returned to his face it looks closer. Then he leans up and closes his mouth over mine. Oh that flood of warmth I haven't felt in so long. I couldn't help my self, so I let go of his arms to run my hands through his hair. When I heard the moan escape from his throat my body and his tensed. Then his lips parted to let my tongue in to deepen the kiss. When out tongues meet there was a whole new explosion of heat and passion our hands roaming each others body. His hand exploring new territory. I was the first to break the kiss. I looked down at his face, hair a tussled mess.

"Jacob what are we going to do about this?" I asked as I rolled off him.

"I'm not sure but you started it." With that he laughed and smiled.

"Okay, well how about we meet here tomorrow to talk more about what happened." I really just wanted to see him again but he'll never now.

"Okay see you later then." With that he ran off into the tree line.

A/N:Please review if you want to have the next chapter


	5. Wedding Plans

Chapter 5 ~Wedding Plans~

*Bella*

Embry and I decided that if we were going to tell Charile about the wedding that Jacob and Quil had to be there to so that Charlie would believe us. Embry went to go find Quil and let him know what was going on while I went to find Sam.

" Sam do you mind if Jacob quits patrol earlier to help me and Embry tell Charlie about the wedding?" I asked a little nervous that he would say no.

" Sure, thats fine I can have Jared fill in for him." Sam said while giving me a big smile.

"Thank you so much Sam." I said while walking away to find Jacob. As I was walking through the woods looking for Jacob, I heard a moan that sounded like it came from the treaty line. I started to walk that way when I saw Edward, of all people, on top of Jake. With out looking back I turned around and started to walking back to the pack with a big smile on my face.

"Sam, just have Jake meet us at my house after he is done patrolling." I said as Embry and Quil both looked at me with confusion etched onto their faces.

"What was all that about?" Quil asked on our way to the car.

"Nothing, Jakes just busy." I said resting my head on Embry's shoulder after he climbed into the car.

*Embry*

We had just left the bonfire to tell Charlie about the wedding. As soon as we got to Bella's house I started to get nervous. What if he didn't except me, what if he thought it was to soon. I looked back over at Bella and she smiled at me trying to hide the fact that she was nervous too.

"Hey dad." Bella said as the three of us walked into the house.

"Hey Bells, Embry, Quil." Charlie said hugging Bella and giving us a nod.

"Hey chief." I said as I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist when she got back to my side.

"Alright how long have you two been dating?" Charlie asked with a smile on his face.

"We have been dating for 2 years sir." I said with an even bigger smile on my face.

"Dad you're going tio want to sit down for the whole story of how we got together." Bella said as she started to pull the four of us into the living room.

"Bells is it a wolf thing?" Charlie asked frowning slightly.

"Yes." Bella said kind of shocked that he had figured it out.

"Then I don't need to know the whole story." Charlie said as Jake walked into the living room.

"What did I miss?" Jake asked out of breath.

"Not much we just finished telling him that Bella and I have been dating for 2 years." I said laughing.

"Oh, well Sam's looking for you and Bella." Jake said frowning.

"Sam can wait." Bella said before turning back to Charlie.

"Sir, Bella and I are getting married." I said nervously.

"Well, congrats when is the date." Charlie asked with a smile on his face.

"I was thinkin gof maybe having it out on the beach on December 31st." I said looking at Bella to see if she approved.

"I think thats perfect." Bella said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"That's good." Quil said laughing.

"Alright, well you guys go find Sam and talk to him while I tell Reene." Charlie said pushing us to the door.

"Actually dad, I would like to tell mom if you don't mind." Bella said looking at Charlie.

"That's fine Bell's just talk to Sam first." Charlie said while stopping Bella from walking back into the house.

*Bella*

"Hey Sam, what did you want?" I asked as we walked into Sam and Emily's house.

"Hey you guys. I didn't want you, Emily did." Sam said as Emily walked in to the living room and pulled me and Embry into the kitchen.

"Now, I know that its only the first of September but we need to start planning your wedding." Emily said as Embry and I sat down at the kitchen tabel while she grabbed a pen and paper.

"Okay we can do that, all I want to plan right now though is the flowers, cake, bridesmaids, maid of honor, bestman, ushers, date and place." I said as Emily sat down.

*Emily*

"Okay, what date and where?" I asked ready to write down everything that came my way.

"Well, its going to be on the beach for sure and we were wanting to do December 31st for the date." Bella said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, I have to go do patrol so I will see you tonight." Embry told Bella before leaving.

"Okay who are the bridesmaids?" I asked after Embry left.

"Well, I was thinking of having Leah, Kim, and you as my bridesmaids." Bella said before coming over to give me a hug.

"Maid of honor?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Angela." Bella told me as Jacob walked in.

"Best man?" I asked looking at Jacob.

"Jake, since we are closer to him than the others." Bella said looking at Jacob.

"Yea! I feel special." Jacob said sitting down at the table.

"Okay now that that's done, who are the ushers?" I asked Bella while frowning at Jacob.

"Um... I was thinking of having Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil be the ushers." Bella said nervously.

"Okay what kind of cake do you want?" I asked Bella with a big smile on my face. Even though I was still annoyed with Jacob.

" I was thinking of doing 2 layers both half vanilla and half chocolate." Bella said happily.

Okay and last bit for the day what flowers?" I asked because I wasn't sure what all she liked.

"Roses and Lillies." Bella said while standing up from the table.

*Bella*

After I told Emily what flowers I wanted for the wedding I went home to call Reene and make dinner. As soon as I got inside I grabbed the phone and dialed Reene's number. I got the voice mail so I left a message.

"Hey mom, its Bella. You know how Embry and I have been dating for 2 years now. Well, we are getting married on December 31st. The wedding is going to take place on the beach in La Push. I would reall appreciate it if you could come down and help finish with wedding plans. If you can't make it down then please call and let me know so that I can atleast expect you and Phil at the wedding. I love you and will talk to you later, bye." I had just finished leaving the message when Embry walked into the kitchen.

"Did you call your mom yet?" Embry asked while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah I just left her a message." I said while picking up the phone again but this time to order pizza. After the pizza was gone, Embry went home and I went up to bed.

*3 days later* (Bella)

The last three days had gone by pretty slowly with getting school done and wedding details, Embry and I barely had time for ourselves. It's now 5 a.m on September 5th and I still hadn't heard from my mom. As I was heading downstairs to get breakfast the doorbell rang. Running to get the door I noticed that it was Reene and Phil, so I motioned for them to come on in. As soon as my mom got in I was pulled into a huge hug.

"Oh, Bella I can't believe your finally getting married!" Reene said while Phil joined in on the hug.

"Me either mom. I can't believe you guys made it down." I said while pulling out of the hug to get breakfast. We continued talking until I saw Embry pull up. I told Reene and Phil good bye before running ou to the car that way we weren't late for school. School went by pretty quick since I knew that Reene and Phil were here. After school Embry and I spent the rest of the day with them.

*November* (Bella)

The past 2 months went by quickly and before we knew it, November was here. By now we had booked the pastor, beach and townhall for the wedding and reception. We also found the caterer, and bought the wedding decarations. Today me, Emily, Leah, Kim, Angela and my mom were looking for dresses and tuxedos for the guys, along with our shoes. We just arrived at Port Angeles and were walking into a Bridal store when we saw the guys.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leah asked the guys tapping her foot and frowning at them.

"Well, um, we wanted to see a movie." Quil said nervously. Everyone started laughing because we knew why the guys were here and Leah was just messing with them.

"Well then go watch your movie and leave us be because we only have 2 hours to shop today." I said walking into the store with all the girls and my mom behind me.

"Okay, lets look for the bridesmaids and maid of honor's dress first." I said as we started to look around. We had been looking for half an hour when I heard Angela holler for us.

"I found it, I found the perfect dress!" Angela said happily. When I got over there everyone was looking at the most beautiful dress. It was a knee length teal, strapless dress. It had a ribbon around the waist with a flower attached to it. The top was bunched in the middle, top right and top left. The left was folded over the middle, while the right was folded over the left.

"That's the dress I want all my bridesmaids and maid of honor to wear let's go talk to the cashier, and then get it fitted for all of you." I said grabbing the dress from Angela. After w e got fittings and bought the dresses we left to get the guys for tuxedos.

" Do we have to go Bella?" Jacob asked with a puppy dog face.

"Yes, if you want to be a part of the wedding." I said smiling because I knew that would get him to go.

"Fine, we will go." Jake said really annoyed. After we got inside the store I found the tux that I wanted all the guys to wear. The tux consisted of black pants and jackets, and a white shirt. I was going to have the guys buy a teal vest and a teal tie, so that they could match the bridesmaids and maid of honor.

"Alright, I found the perfect tux so you guys are going to get fitted for it and then we wil buy them." I said walking to the cashier. After that all us girls went looking for shoes, ribbon and a shawl for me, Leah, Kim, Emily, and Angela. When we were done in that store we had my shoes, the girls shoes, and a shawl for all of us. All that was left now was to find my dress. As we walked into the store my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I said still walking around looking for a dress.

"Hey Bells, its embry. You need to get back here now the pastor is on hos way." embry told me

"crap, Em you know what we were going to tell him right?" I asked nervously.

"no, I don't know Bells, sorry." Embry said sadly

"alright. We'll leave now." I said mointioning everyone to the door.

"okay, see you soon." embry said befpre hanging up. It was a thing that Leah heard the conversation because she filled everyone in on the way to the car. When we got back to La Push I told the pastor how I wanted to do the vows. After the pastor left I went home and went to bed. It had been a long day, and even though we had a month till the wedding I almost felted rushed into this.

*2 weeks before the wedding * (Bella)

The days started going by quicker and before I knew it we had two weeks before the big day. All the girls and I were back down in port angeles looking for my dress. We had been here for over two hours when Emily hollered.

"Bella, I found it! I found the perfert dress for you!" emily hollerd as I walked over. When o got there I was in shock. Emily was right it was the perfect dress. It was a floor length, white strapless dress with a train. Around my chest were little gems. It also had gems across the bottom. My favorite part was that it banched up arounf my stomach and waist while the left side, in the front, was pulled up to the waist by the gems.

"go try it on Bella." Anegela said happly. When I walked back out of the dressing room everyone ooed and awwed. The dress was a perfect fit. After we bought my dress and the girls got fitted for theirs again before we took them to the car. At the car I called Jake.

"Alright Jake, we got my dress so none of you guys are allowed in my house and that goes for you too Embry." I said know he could hear me. After Jacob hung up we started talking about how we were going to do our hair. By the time we got to my house we had decieded that my hair would be up in a bun with pearls in it while the others would have their hair half up with five pearls in it and a black riddon. After the girls left I went to bed, it was going to be a long two weeks, and i've never been so happy in my life.

A/N: please review if you want us to continue this story if you hate this story so far give us ideas on how to make it better.


	6. Leaving and Never Looking Back

Chapter 6

*Jacob*

What the hell did I just do! How could I makeout with a vampire and want my hands on him with out feeling the need to puke! That perfect body over me, hard and cold as granite. To feel the way his lips fit to mine so easily. The sweet sent of his skin, laced with mine urging me to move closer. That bottom lip so full I just want to sink my teeth into it.

"Wow, Jake, you need to stop now!" I whispered softly to myself. Continuing to find my way back to Billy's.

"Hey Dad what's up?" I yelled to the man sitting on the old, warn porch. "Son, we need to talk now." Billy said with this sad look in his eyes that told me that this was not going to be good. "Okay shot dad." Giving my dad an easy smile.

"So how's the pack taking it having you back in LaPush?"

"Their so happy to have me back and ready for action. Its so much easier now with Bella knowing everything." I told him with all the left over enthusiasm from my tumble with Edward.

"well of course she knows everything this time, she and Embry are getting married, she knows everything she's allowed to know about werewolves." Billy stated in his 'I'm always right' voice.

"That's not what I meant Dad. What I was talking about was me being gay and all." I said getting angry with him quick. It was the same fight as always my dad hated the fact that I was into guys and not girls.

"Jake, I thought we said no one was going to know about your problem?" Billy said looking away from my burning face.

"NO DAD that's what you said! If you can't except me then I'm leaving and never coming back." I screamed running from the house to my bike. Leaving and never looking back on this life.


	7. The Wedding Day

~The Wedding Day~ *Bella* "mmm..." I said as i sat up in bed stretching. That's when I looked at the clock and realized that of I didn't hurry I would be late to school. "Crap! if I don't hurry Em's is going to start freaking out!" I yelled quietly as I ran around my room throwing on jeans, a nice shirt and shoes. I ran down the stairs after having grabbed my book bag and saw my mom and Phil sitting at the kitchen table with Charlie. "Oh my god! That's right! Today's my wedding day!" I yelled while throwing everything down. "Bella it's fine we have plenty of time to get you ready." They all always while my mom ran over to stop me from throwing everything. At this point I was freaking out so bad that I took it out on Charlie and Phil. "You don't get it!, we have to my hair, makeup, the bridesmaid hair and makeup, get our dresses on and all that crap!" I yelled while running upstairs with my mom on my tail. By the time my mom got upstairs I was on the phone with Jake. "Hey, Jake were are you guys getting ready for the wedding?" I asked after waving to my mom. "Embry's house. Why?" Jake asked me slowly knowing that I have been freaking out and could blow up on him at any moment. "Because I needed to make sure that you all weren't going to be at Sam Emily's house. I said quickly. "Yeah, we won't be there but I might stop by cause I have to tell you something." Jake said quietly and nervously. "Jacob Ephraim Black! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" I yelled freaking my mom out. "Umm... is it alright if I come get you and tell you on the way to Sam and Emily's." Jake said nervously. "Fine, but you better leave now." I said after having taken deep breaths. Jake agreed and said that he would be there soon. I then told my mom what was going on. "Okay sweetheart. I will grab everything you need and have Charlie tKe me to Sam and Emily's." I hugged my mom and then ran downstairs to go outside and wait for Jake. When I got out there he pulled into the driveway and I jumped into the passenger seat. "Let's go and drive slow so that you can tell me everything." I said while buckling up. "Well, you see Billy and I had a fight about the fact that I told you that I was gay so I left and am now rooming with Em." Jake said innocently. "Why was Billy mad at at you for telling me that your gay?" I asked wondering why Billy would have fought with Jake about something stupid like that. "Because he didn't want me to tell anyone since he can't accept me." Jake said with anger in his voice. I started laughing. "Jake, did you every consider that Billy didn't people to pick on you?" I asked still laughing. "Well... No. But I'm not going back I'm still going to room with you and Em." Jake said still angry. "Fine, but you need to talk to Billy about this okay." I said praying that Jake and Billy would solve everything. "Alright. Since the bride wants me to." Jake said just as we pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway. "Thank you. Now go, get ready and tell Em that I love him and will meet him at the altar." I said after giving Jake a kiss on the check and climbing out of the car. I waved good bye and then ran up to the house to get ready. "Finally! Bella your an hour late and you even left before your mom!" Emily yelled dragging me into the bathroom to get ready. "Sorry Emily. Jake had to tell me something and I made him drive slow." I said while putting on my dress. "It's okay we're all ready, now we just need to make you perfect because in three hours your getting married." Emily said while she zipped up my dress and everyone else got out everything for my hair. "Thank you guys so much. I don't know what I would have done today without you." I said while everyone was either fixing my hair, doing my makeup or fixing my dress. After getting ready we only had one hour left until I had to be walking done our make shift isle. ~30 minutes later~ Charlie had just shown up to Sam and Emily's to tell us that we only had thirty minutes to get to the beach. "Well, let's go!" I said excitedly and knowing that it would take us a while to get there and line up. "Alright girls lets go." Charlene said sadly knowing that today was the day he had to give me up. We got to the beach with five minutes to go until I had to walk down the isle. As I watched all my bridesmaids walk down the isle I couldn't help but smile today was going to be perfect. Then it was my turn to walk down. When Charlie and I stepped onto the isle I saw Embry's mouth hit the floor and I knew that I looked gorgeous. When we got to the altar I turned around to give Charlie a hug and a kiss on the check before telling him that I love him and will always be his little girl. Then Charlie turned me around and placed my hand in Embry's hand. After Charlie got back to his seat the ceremony started. Before I knew it Embry was getting ready to say his vows.  
"Bella, I've know you forever but I didn't realize that I was in love with you until two years ago when we started dating. I never imagined that we would get here so quickly. I can't wait to call you my wife." Embryo said with a smile on his face. I then said my vows when I finished the priest had Jake bring Embry his ring for me and Angela bring me mine for Embry. We then placed our rings on each other. The priest then told Embry that he could kiss the bride. Embry then leaned down and took my mouth in his for a hot and passionate kiss until Jacob whistled at us. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Embry Call." The priest said as Embry and I turned around and ran down the isle to get to the reception.

A/N: Please Review it would be really appreciated


	8. author note

A/N: i know this orriginally said that the story was up for adoption but we have changed our minds. we could really use some help wiriting it though because we have major writer's block and can't think of anything


	9. important author note

A/N: We have decided to stop writing this story so please feel free to adopt it.


	10. Reception and Honeymoon

Chapter 8 ~Reception and Honey Moon~

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update things have been pretty crazy. We don't own twilight we just make the characters follow our plot.

*Jacob*

As soon as Bella and Embry made it down the aisle I went to find my dad, since I had promised Bella I would talk to him. When I found my dad he was talking to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, can I talk to my dad please?" I asked as I went to stand behind the wheelchair.

"Sure Jake. Just make sure you get him to the reception." Charlie said waving goodbye.

"Look Jake before you say anything, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to seem like I don't accept you being gay. I just…" my dad said with tears in his eyes.

"Didn't want people to make fun of me." I said interrupting him with tears in my own eyes.

"Exactly. You see when your mom told me about you being gay she made me promise that no one would make fun of you for it. I never meant to hurt you in the process. So please just come home." My dad said after having dried his eyes.

"Alright dad, I will. Now let's get to that reception before I get yelled at by Bella." I said pushing him to the door.

*Bella*

It was almost time for the wedding party to walk in and Jacob wasn't here yet.

"I'm here! Can someone open the door please?" Jake asked pushing Billy up onto the sidewalk. Embry went and opened the door for Jake so that he could push Billy into the lodge. Once Billy was in everyone lined up. Seth then started calling in the wedding party. First, Jake and Ang went in, then, Leah, Paul and Quil since Quil would have been alone. Jared and Kim went next followed by Sam and Emily. Mine and Embry's parents were already in there because we weren't going to have them walk in. It was finally time for me and Embry to walk in.

"I would now like all of you to stand and face the door as we welcome in Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call!" Seth yelled above all the clapping and cheering. After Embry and I walked in and the wedding party sat down Jacob stood up.

"I guess I should give a nice long speech about Bella and Embry now huh?" Jake asked laughing. Everyone else started laughing too.

"Okay, so I've known Bella and Embry since we were little but Bella and Embry didn't officially meet until 10 years ago when I was finishing up packing to leave. They got along great, but didn't see each other again until 7 years ago when L.A. Push high got shut down. A year later they started dating and now we're here. I guess what I'm trying to say is I should have known from the first day that we would end up here. So, congrats to the newly married couple!" Jake said lifting his glass while looking at me and Embry with tear filled eyes.

After Jake sat down Seth announced that it was time for me and Embry to have our first dance together as husband and wife. We were going to dance to a song that Embry picked out and wouldn't tell me what it was called.

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone

or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

"This is how I feel about you Bella. I love you." Em said. I smiled at him with tears in my eyes.

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

I kissed Embry at this point because I was so happy with him.

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time, every

time

I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Embry was whispering the Lyrics in my ear at this point and I was in tears.

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

"That was amazed by lonestar. Embry picked it out specifically for Bella." Seth said. While Embry was holding me because I was crying so hard. By the time I was done crying it was time for the father-daughter dance with Charlie.

"I hope this won't make you cry any more Bells." Charlie said as he pulled me back on to the dance floor. Charlie nodded to Seth to let him know that he should start the music.

Look at the two of you dancing that

way

Lost in the moment and each other's

face

So much in, love you're alone in this

place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I gasped at this point because I knew this song. I started to cry again.

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one, she told me so

And she still means the world to me,

just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

At this part my dad looked at Embry and smiled. Charlie looked back at me and said "I'm happy for you Bells."

Time changes everything, life must

go on

And I'm not gonna stand in your way

"Thank you so much Dad this means a lot to me." I told Charlie with a smile on my face and tears in my eyes.

But I loved her first, I held her first

And a place in my heart will always

be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

Charlie was crying at this point.

And I prayed that she'd find you

someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first

I smiled up at Charlie at this point and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

How could that beautiful woman

with you

Be the same freckle face kid that I

knew

The one that I read all those

Fairytales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you

with her

It was only a matter of time

Charlie smiled over at Embry and then smiled at me.

I loved her first, I held her first

And a place in my heart will always

be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you

someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm

going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first

When the song was done I grabbed my dad and gave him a huge hug. I also knew that I needed to tell him that I would always be his little girl no matter what.

"Dad, I will always be your little girl no matter what." I told him as we walked off the dance floor. By 10 o'clock Embry and I had danced with everyone at the reception. It was finally time for us to leave for our honeymoon. We had to be at the airport by midnight for a 12:30 am flight to Paris where we would spend a week before coming home.

"Alright, all the luggage is in the car and here are your plane tickets." My mom said as Embry and I walked out to the car. That was one of the reasons I loved my mom she might be a bit of a scatter brain but she knew when to act like a mother.

"Thanks Mom, and thank you to everyone else. Embry and I couldn't have asked for a better day." I said as I hugged the all one last time before getting in the car. Thank goodness I had changed out of my wedding dress before all of this.

"We will see you all when we get back. Reene, Phil, Bella and I will come visit when we can." Embry said shaking hands with all the guys and giving all the girls hugs before getting in the car. As Embry drove to the airport in Seattle I took a little nap. Embry woke me up as soon as we got to the airport. When we finally reached the gate for our flight it was time to load. After we had everyone on the plane we took off for our 10hrs and 26mins. flight. We arrived 4:56 p.m. that day. After we got out of the airport we got our rental car then went straight to the hotel. We spent the week that we were in Paris mostly in the hotel room and were now on our way home. When we landed at the airport and started loading the car up with our luggage my phone started to go off so I answered it.

"Hello." I said while climbing into the passenger seat.

"Hey Bells, its Jake." Jake said.

"What can I do for you Jake?" I asked as Embry started the drive home from the airport.

"Would you have time to talk tomorrow just you and me cause it's kinda embarrassing?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah of course Jake. Talk to you tomorrow." I told Jake. We talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. Well, I thought, this should be interesting tomorrow. Other than the phone call with Jake I spent the rest of the day making love to my wonderful husband after we got home.


End file.
